Alive Again?
by divergentlover523
Summary: What happens to Tobias if he found out Tris is alive again? What will happen? Fourtris as always, and no ups and downs on their relationship, well maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I might be bad but at the same time maybe not. Anyway just review and on with the story.**

**Tobias POV**

It's been three years and I still havn't gotten over her death. I don't say her name because if I do I know i'll breakdown, crying. Right now I do as I always do every morning, just lay on my bed staring at my ceiling waiting for my alarmclock to ring while I think about how everything would be different if she would have lived. I would be waking up every morning next to the love of my life, just us being happy not caring what anyone would think about us. But instead I wake up every morning crying that she would be alive again, knowing that if she were alive that we would be married right now, possibly maybe even have children. By now I have tears running down my face, flowing like a river, but I don't care. I'm here alone anyways.

My mom moved out half a year ago, when we spread her ashes. I have now turned back into the cold instructor Four. Her death changed me, alot. She was the only person who could break down my walls and still is. If she were to be alive, I would run up to her and hug her and tell her that I love her. But that will never happen. Ever. But there's this small flicker of hope that just maybe, she can be in my arms again. Anyway, I know that she would not want me to be like this. I don't have a job, Christina and my mom pay for the apartment bills, and every once in a while they check up on me just to make sure I'm alive. Sometimes they have to force me to eat, but I never want to. What the point of living if the person you love the most isn't alive to enjoy life with you. Everyone else around me seems to be getting over everyone's deaths', getting on with life, everyone except me. Before I could go on feeling like everything in me just died I hear a knock on the door. " FOUR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE SO OPEN UP OR I'M GONNA BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Christina. Should have known. I groan, wiping the tears off my face, and get up putting on my 'instructor four face' as everyone of my freinds says. I open the door and respond to Christina saying with no emoition on my face " What. Do. You. Want."

She just rolls her eyes like always. " Goodmorning to you to Four. Sorry for interrupting your sleep but this morning you are going to get dressed and you are going to eat breakfeast with all off our friends. You have ten minutes," she says all of this in a demanding voice, which I know that she will drag me in my underwear if she has to. So I close the door and put on a black shirt and black pants. Even though there are no longer factions everyone still wears the colors that grew up in the factions, same goes for the places that people live. I still live in my old dauntless apartment.

I put my keys in my pocket and open the door. Right when I open the door Christina grabs my wrist and drags me to the dining hall. I still managed to close my door and when I do I yank my wrist out of Christina's grasp. "You know you don't have do drag me to the dining hall." She only replies," Of course I do. Knowing you, you would just go back into your apartment and do nothing all day." Soon after five minutes of glaring at eachother we soon walk to the dining hall. And part of me knows that she is right, I would have done that.

When we enter the dining hall Christina drags me over to where our friends are sitting at."Hey Four I thought you died or something!" Zeke." Well I'm here now, and only because Christina practically draged me," I reply. They all go quiet as soon I finish the sentence. They all know that I don't joke around anymore, though they try their hardest. My group of friends are Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Cara, Matthew, and Caleb. As much as I want to kill Caleb I hold back because I know the _she _loved him. He was her brother after all. Shauna is still in her wheelchair, but everyone helps her sit down at lunch. I just sit their quietly eating my muffin while listing to thier conversation.

**So guys just review on the story. I might post another chapter because I just want to. Anyway review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys I have another chapter and I know nobody will/ is probely reading this and if not I will delete this story. Anyway on with the story.**

**Tris POV**

It's been three years since I 'died'. Well I died but today me, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Lynn are going to become 'alive' again, which means that we get a second chance at life.

_Flashback:_

_After I followed my mom she lead me to this room that was all white and gold. No other colors at all. There were two walls white and the other two were gold. But what surprised me the most is that in the room were Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah."What am I doing here?", I asked. " We don't know," Will answerd. Then I just rememberd. Will is here all because of me."Will I am so, so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault that you are here." "Tris it's OK. You had to." Then he smiled at me." Are you sure?" " Yes I'm sure." Then he gave me a BIG hug that I thought that I was going to suffocate."Can't. Breath." was what I managed to get out. He finally let go of me. "So ya'll have no clue what we are doing here?" They all shake their heads 'no'. "May I have your attention," a voice says behind us. We all turn around and see an angel. It's a girl with big feathery wings and curly light blond hair. She is wearing a plain white dress with gold flats." Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Will. You all are going to have a second chance at life. You all will be 'alive' again three years from now. When the day comes you all will land in front of the old dauntless compound. You will each have a gold bracelet which will make ya'll invisible. When you all are ready you may take off the bracelet and become 'alive' again._

_Flashback Over_

I still remember every word of the conversation. Every detail. It was the day i found out that our group of friend will be reunided. Right now we are all in front of the old dauntless compound. We are all wearing the plain gold bracelet around our wrist. " So guys, what type of entrance should we make?" Marlene asks. "OH!OH! I KNOW!" Uriah says like a five year old, but of course that's Uriah for you."Go ahead Uriah" I say. I actually didn't think of an entrance." Well I think that we should have a little fun with being invisible before we take off the bracelets', so we should dance near the entrance to the cafeteria and you know, GO CRAZY!" Uriah says whlie waving his hands back and forth in the air. We all say some form of OK and make our way towrads the dauntless cafeteria.

Once we enter the cafeteria Uriah imediately shouts "CAKE!" and tries to run off to get some. Hint the word 'Try'. Lynn grabs the collor of his shirt while saying " We can have cake later. Remember the plan Uriah. It was yours after all. REMEMBER." "Of course I remember now lets get this thing going." Uriah takes five headset speakers** (Don't really know what they are called but you get the idea)** and hands us each one. I take mine and put it on."OK. So does everyone remember the plan," Uriah says. Everyone nods their heads yes."OK! LET"S GET THIS THING GOING!"

Our plan is really simple, but fun, at least to me. We all decided that we'll just sing and dance. Really simple." I think Tris should start us off," Will decides. "OK. What song should we sing?" "How 'bout Still Into You by Paramore?" We all say some form of yes. Uriah hooks up his phone with the speaker in the corner of the room and then comes back and we all start dancing, well basically jumping up and down and waving our hair back and forth. Then we begin singing.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights _

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let them wonder how we get this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time _

_I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that I first_

_Met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time _

_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies _

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let them wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all _

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense _

_And one of those is you and I_

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time _

_I'm into you_

_Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let them wonder how we got this far Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

When the music stoped it was silent. We turned our heads and all eyes were on us. We then looked at our wrist and noticed that the bracelets fell off. "Surprise?" I say. Then I notice our group of friend are here, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Cara, Matthew, Caleb, and Tobias. They get up and run over to us and we all hug, Shauna too. Zeke is the first one to speak " How?" So we all explain what happend since the day we all 'died' and I guess that we all reconected.

**Guys I'm running out of ideas and I want to make another story so there might just be one more chapter. Review!**

**~ divergentlover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!So I decided that I will not end this story so soon, but I do want to write more stories, so I'll be writing another story sometime soon. Anyway on with the story! :)**

**Tobias POV **

I was almost finished with my muffin when I heard a noise. It sounded like...music. Apperantly everyone else could hear it too."Hey guys. Look," says Zeke with a shoked face. We all looked to where he was pointing and now I know why Zeke was so shocked. Right there were Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Tris. They all had headsets and were singing and dancing, or just jumping up and down. They all looked happy, free. Tears were in my eyes once my mind just barely registerd what was happening. They all died and suddenly they were here, perfectly alive. I finally have Tris back. We have all our friends back. I finally have Tris back. We could have a life together, instead of me just dreaming about it, it will finally come true.

But what if she dosen't want me? What if she decides that I'm too broken? But most important of all, what if I turn into my father? I know that turning into my father is one of my worst fears, since you could still take your fear I guess I will find out soon.

The music stops and they all turn to face us. Tris looks different now, but good different. She is as beautiful as I remember her. Her hair is long again and I could tell that it's starting to turn brown. Everyone else pretty much looks the same."Surprise?" Tris says. We all run up to them and embraced them. "How?" Zeke says. Then they start explaing about how when they died they were led to a room and met the angel and how they ended up here. "Tris" I say. She turns around and we hug again. "Come on let's go to my room." Then suddenly Zeke and Uriah shout "USE PROTECTION!"

When me and Tris are back into my apartment we begin to kiss passionatly. I honestly missed her this close to be, her lips on mine, I just missed her. I walk backwards towards the bed and fall on it. Tris's hands move up my shirt and I break the kiss to take off my shirt and she also takes hers off. We begin kissing again and her hands begin to unbutton my pants and she takes off hers also. Before she could take off my final peice of clothing I grab her wrist to stop her. I look in her eyes and say "Are you sure you want this Tris?"Yes" she replies. Let's just say that things migrated from there.

**So guys I hope you liked the little fourtris moment and I hope y'all know what ends up happining. I am not going into detail. Anyway review! :)**

**~divergentlover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! New chapter finally up! Review and hope y'all like it! :)**

_Two months later_

**Tris POV**

I woke up feeling like I'm going to puke. I head straight to the bathroom and started puking. I suddenly felt some one hold back my hair and rub small circles on my back.

When I finish puking my guts out I wash my face and then dry it. "Tris are you Ok, you've been puking for a month now." "Tobias I'm fine." "No you're not Tris. Your going to the doctor and you can't say no because I already made you an appointment. " " Fine." I turn around and kiss him. "I can't lose you again Tris." he says between kisses. Tobias has been overprotective ever since I got back. I don't blame him. He lost me once and I know that if I lost him I would be the same way.

I pull back for air and say, " When is the appointment." "In about thirty minutes, so get ready." He walks out of the bathroom so he could let me get ready. I take a ten minute shower and put on a black tank top, black leather jeans, black leather jacket, and black and red convers. When I walk out Tobias is sitting on the couch and has two muffins, while eating one of them. When he notices me he gets up and hands me a muffin which I take a bite out of. "Come on let's go." I finish my muffin and walk out the door with Tobias at my side.

When we get there Marlene is waiting for us. "Tris, Tobias come and follow me." Marlene and Lynn are nurses and Christina works in a clothing store. People that grew up in Chicago still live and dress in there factions even though there are no more factions.

"Please have a seat Tris and Tobias can you wait outside." Marlene gives Tobias a if-you-don't-go-outside-I'll-drag-you-outside look. He puts both hands up in surrender and Marlene asks a bunch of questions that made me uncomfortable and finally tells me to pee on this stick that apperantly tells me if I'm pregnant. I head to the bathroom and follow Marlene's instructions. I look at the test and find a pink 'plus' sign. I can't believe this, I'm pregnant. I'm only nineteen. What will Tobias think?

I walk out of the bathroom shaking. I hand Marlene the test and when she sees the result she squeals and hugs me. "Can I see Tobias?" Marlene nods yes and calls Tobias in and leaves. "What happend? Marlene had a smile on her face." I hand him the test but I don't look at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see that he has a stunned look on his face but it quickly changes to happiness. He comes over to me and puts his hand under my chin and makes me face him. "Tris I love you and this child. I'm just worried that I will turn into my father." I kiss him right after he says 'father'. I pull away and look in his eyes." Tobias, you will not and are nothing like that man. You are amazing, and caring, and unlike him, you are full of love. That's why I love you." "I love you to. So when should we tell our friends?" "Maybe sometime next week. " "OK, come on, lets get back to the apartment. "

While we're walking back I hear crying. Apperantly Tobias hears it to because he looks around. "I think it's coming from Christina's room," he says. We run quickly run into Christina's room. When we open the door it lookd like a tornado has been here. We walk around then I notice Christina in the bathroom by the toilet, crying. I tell Tobias to wait by the door and go in. "Christina whats wrong." She looks up and says while still crying,"I'm pregnant and when I told Will he he left me." She starts crying more and I rub small circles on her back. " Christina it's OK. Me and Tobias will be there for you, and I'm pregnant too." She looks up again and squeals loudly and hugs me tight. "And I promise that we can go shoping for baby stuff. " At this she hugs me tighter and then lets go. "Thank you Tris. I don't know what I would do without you." "No problem Christina. Your my BFF right?" She laughs and says yes. "Come on." I help her get up and lead her out the bathroom door. "What happend Christina?" Tobias asks. Chtistina tells him everything that she told me and says"Me and Tris will be here for you." We leave to let Christina fix up and head back to our apartment.

When we get changed we get in bed and just lay there." Even though Christina still gets on my nerves I really feel bad for her.", Tobias admits "Me to. When I find Will I'm gonna beat him to a pulp. " I turn around in Tobias's arms and kiss him."I love you," he says. " I love you too." And thats the last thing I say before sleep gets to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So new chapter! Anyways rewiew!**

_Nine monthes later_

**Tobias POV**

I wake to the sound of someone puking. _Tris._ I get out of bed and head strait to the bathroom. I hold her hair up while rubbing small circles on her back like I do everymorning.

Next week the babies should be here. We're having twins both boys. After me and Tris found out that Will broke up with Christina, Tris beat the crap out of him. He was in worse shape than anyone I have ever seen. But he deserved it. Marlene is a month pregnant and Shauna is three months pregnant. Me and Tris got married a month into her pregnancy. I proposed to her the day after she beat Will to a pulp.

Tris stops puking and gets up to wash her face. " Tobias can we stay here all day?" "Of couse I'll go get us some breakfast. " I kiss her forehead and go get breakfast.

When I get back Tris is asleep on the couch. I shake her shoulder and say ,"Tris honey. Wake Up I got breakfast." Her eyes shoot open and she grabs a muffin while sitting up. I sit next to her and silently eat my muffin.

When we're finished I ask , " Do you want to watch a movie?" "Yea can we watch Frozen" "Sure." I get up and put on Frozen and put my arm around Tris as she lays her head in my shoulder. I think back to when I proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_I just got back from making sure that everything was as planed or to Tris work. "Tris I want to show you something." She was still in the clothes she was wearing this morning so she just got up and I took her hand to guide her to the tracks. "Tobias where are we going?" she asks. I turn around and smile." It's a surprise." I hop on the train since it's still running and help her on. For the ride we just mainly kiss. When it's time for us to get off I help her stand and we ed jump off. I lead Tris to the ferris wheel and start climbing it. "Tobias what are we doing here" "Just climb Tris and I'll be fine." _

_When we reach the top I sit down on the platform and scoot over so Tris can sit. "Tobias are you sure we can be here?" " I'm sure Tris." We just talk and kiss for about an jour then Tris says, " Tobias we should head dc back it's getting dark." "OK" _

_When we get down music starts and I ask Tris to dance which she says yes to. The song was from before the war. It's called Marry me by some guy named Jason Derulo. Tris lays her head on my chest while putting her hands around my neck and I put mine around her waist. When the song is over I get down on one knee and pull ououtnd open a little black box with a diamond ring in it and say ," Tris you are the most amazing person in the world and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" She has tears in her eyes and says ,"YES!" and I put the ring on her finger then she kisses me. This is the best moment of my life. _

_Flashback over_

Me and Tris soon fall asleep wrappwd in eachothers arms.

**OK so the next chapter is gonna be their wedding day since I didn't write about it. Review and goodnight! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is Four and Tris's wedding. After this it will go back to the story! And now THE STORY!**

**Wedding Day**

**Tris POV**

"TRIS GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Christina screams in my ear.

"OK! I'm up."

" Good, now take a bath 'cause we have to get ready. "

I get up off the bed and take a bath. I let the hot water hit my back while I think in a few hours, my name will be Tris Eaton.

All the guys are at Zeke's getting ready, while all the girls are at my place. Last night was pretty boring cause I'm pregnant, all we did was watch a movie, but the guys were as board as we were. Uriah texted last night with a picture of him fake dieing **( if that's how you spell it) **and saying I'm dieing of boardem. Which if you ask me is pretty weird 'cause Uriah and Zeke are the fun and crazy ones in the group. I'll have to ask them later.

I get out and put on my undergarments with a robe on top. I walk out of the bathroom and immediately Christina grabs my arm and sits my down on a stool, with me facing her, and starts to put all kinds of makeup on my face.

After about fifteen minutes she is finished with me. I try to find a mirror so I could see what she did to my face, but the girls hid all the mirrors. Next was hair and lets just say after an hour of Marlene and Shauna pulling my hair they are finally done. I don't even try to look for a mirror 'cause while they were hair pulling I tried my best to look for a mirror and found nothing. Lynn hand me my dress and I put it go to the bathroom to try it on.

"Don't ruin your hair and makeup!," Christina shouts.

"OK!"

I put on the wedding dress and heals pretty quick while managing to not mess up anything, I hope. I get out and see Christina putting up a wall-length mirror with a sheet over it. I walk over and stand in front of it.

"Now you may look at yourself," Christina says and when I see myself I gasp. Over the years I filled out more, got taller so now I'm 5'6, and my hair is now light blond and goes up to my waist. I thought that I was beautiful but now I'm stunning. My hair was two small braids and is in a knot **(you know like parted sections and are in braids). **My face has blush on my cheekbones, bright pink lipstick, and mascara and eyeliner. The dress is still perfect. It is grey, strapless, and hugs my body so it shows the curves I got. Starting from the hips it turns black and parts in two with grey ruffles at the end. The shoes are black heels with the heel part grey. I look away and say, "Thank you! You are the best friends anyone could have." We all group hug and I let the girls get ready them selfs. I sit down on the couch while wondering how it's going with the boys.

_Thirty minutes till the wedding_

**Tobias POV**

I have my tux on and am pacing the room. "Dude, Four calm down. You have nothing to worry about. The wedidng will start in thirty minutes and Uriah is the only one that needs to get ready and he's almost done." Zeke says.

"I know but what if Tris dosen't want to marry me? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if OW!" I look in front of me and find Zeke with a serious look on his face.

"Four, Tris loves you with all her heart and I know that you do to. When she 'died' you were devistated. You hardley ate and you became cold and hard again. When she returned you were a whole different person again. Back when the factions were still running, when you met Tris, she changed you into a different person and I could tell that you two loved eachother. I didn't even think that it was possible for you to love. Now here you are, about to marry her."

"You know what Zeke. Your right. I shouldn't be worried at all."

He nods and walks behind me. I turn around and see Uriah fixing his tie. When he finishes his phone rings and then he says, " Come on. The girls are on their way and the wedding starts in fifteen minutes."

We all head out and go to my wedding.

We thankfully made it before the girls do. We all stand where we are supposed to. Zeke will be the person to marry us. Turns out that when Zeke was fifteen he was dared to get a licence to marry people. Strange.

Alot of people came to the wedding. Almost all the rows are filled. I check my watch and see that the wedding starts in one more minute. **(I really don't know how a wedding goes so I might get it wrong) **I hear the music start and I look up and see the bridesmaids, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn come out. They reach us and go to where they are supposed to be. When I see her I can't take my eyes off her. Caleb is by her side but I'm not really paying attention to him, my eyes are staring directlybin hers. She looks... breathtaking. Soon she is by me and we hold hands.

"Ladys' and gentlemen'. We are here today to wittnes the marrige of Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. Now Tobias your vowels."

" Beatrice, when I first saw you jump out of the net I knew you were special. You are the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever seen and met. Before I met you I was just the cold instructor Four. But then I met you and you broke through my walls and turned me into a better person. I will always love and protect you. "

When I finish I notice the tears on her face.

"Now Beatrice your vowels."

" Tobias you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You mean the world to me and if I lost you I would die both inside and out. I will always love you with all my heart."

Zeke hands us the rings and we put them on eachother.

" You may now kiss the bride."

I lean in and kiss her passionatly while she does the same. We pull apart and Zeke says, " Mr. and Mrs. Eaton."

Everyone claps and we walk outside to where the party is at.

The night was fun. We did alot of eating and dancing but all I could think was of how I finally have the love of my life with me.

**So guys hope you like Tobias and Tris's wedding! OK guys I want you all to give me baby ideas for Tris and Tobias.**

**How many? **

**What gender? **

**Names? **

**So if you all could give me ideas I would appreciate it. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been a lazy bum and couldn't think of anything for a while. Anyway enjoy and rewiew! :)**

**Tris POV **

I wake up with Tobias's arms around my waist, except we are on the couch. We must have fallen asleep. I just think of how my life totally changed. How we came back. How I'm married to the love of my life. How I'm gonna get back at Tobias for getting me pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I love this child and him. I just wish the process was easier. I wobble when I walk and I'm fat. Tobias's favorite part is getting me pregnant, and that I give up easily so he usually gets his way. Sometimes I have to flip him over to win. Literally. Just because I'm pregnent doesn't mean I could not flip him.

Shauna hit her emotional part of the pregnancy. She will cry over anything. She is more emotional then me. If she see's Zeke hug anyone, even Uriah, she will burst into tears and run off. Other times she gets mad at Zeke for small things and breaks up with him, but then they get back together. But Zeke says that he understands.

Marlene is just at the puking stage. I'm surprised that I just got out of the puking stage. **(Sorry I don't know anything about pregnancy. I'm only12)**

I see Tobias stir a little and give him a soft kiss. As soon as he kisses back I get up and go to the kitchen. I hear him groan but know that he's getting up. I get a glass of water and finish it immediately. Tobias is finished so I take a quick shower. I put on a black shirt, red jeans, and black combat boots. I apply mascara and eyeliner, and put my hair in a side braid.

When I get out Tobias is drinking a glass of water. He chokes and drops the glass when I grab his arm and drag him out of the apartment.

When we get there I see Uriah and Zeke fighting over cake and Marlene and Shauna talking. They are the only ones in our group here. I sit down and talk to Marlene and Shauna while Tobias gets us food.

**Tobias POV**

Tris goes to where our group usually sits and I go get us breakfeast. I grab two plates of pancakes and cake. I go back to Tris and give her plate to her. She kisses my cheek and I smile. I don't know what my life would be like if Tris was still dead.

I begin to eat my cake first and when I'm about to put the peice in my mouth Zeke and Uriah turn their heads slowly my way while they are still in their fighting position. Uh oh. I quickly grab the plate of cake and run, while eating it. Uriah and Zeke chase after me yelling, "The cake is mine!" I stuff the rest of it in my mouth. They shake their heads and we all go back to the table.

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I say bye to our friends and head back to our apartment. We are almost there when I feel a sharp pain. I cry out for Tobias.

"What. What's wrong."

"The babies. I think their coming."

Tobias puts his arm around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders while we head to the infirmary, which is only two hallways down. When we get there Tobias tells the nurse the current situation, and they take me to a room, where in a few minutes, I will be a mother.

**(Time skip to after the birth) - + -**

I have sweat on the back of my neck while I am holding my new baby boy, and Tobias is holding my other baby boy. Two kids. They both have everything of Tobias, except the one I'm holding has my eyes and blond hair.

"What should we name them?" I asks.

" What about Zack Andrew for the one your holding and Ethan Uriah for the one I'm holding."

"I like that. How about we make their last names Eaton."

He thinks for a minute before finally saying," Sure."

After he says that Christina, Uriah, Will, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Caleb, Cara, and Matthew enter.

Christina squeals silently so she won't wake up the children. Tobias gives Ethan to Uriah and I give Zack to Christina.

"What are their names?" Christina asks passing Zack to Zeke, while Uriah passes Ethan to Caleb.

"The one Zeke is holding is Zack Andrew Eaton and the one Caleb has is Ethan Uriah Eaton." I say.

"Yeah! In your face Zeke!" Uriah wisper yells.

Zeke sticks his tongue out at Uriah.

After everyone got to hold at least one of the kids, the nurse takes them to a different room so they could rest. I pull Tobias down on the bed so he won't have to sleep on the chair, and we fall asleep in each others arms.

**The kids are finally born! So I hope y'all like the chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a lazy bum, like I said. Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! OK so this is not an update. I just wanted to let y'all know that I will update soon. I am currently working on a chapter and am almost finished with it. It's just that I've been busy. Anyway I will update sooner or later. Not today though. Maybe tommorow or three days or more. I'm not so sure.**

**~divergentlover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So I hope y'all like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Six months later**

**Tobias POV**

It has already been six months since Ethan and Zack have been born. At first I was nervous that I would be like my father, but that fear was completely gone when I saw them.

It has been a hard time, but at least Tris and I haven't gone crazy. Whenever Tris could she would work out in the gym. Apperantly she wanted to walk normal again. If you ask me it was hilarious how she walked, but cute.

Marlene is seven months and Shauna already had her kid. Zeke and Shauna only had one, a girl. They named her Beatrice Lynn Christina Pedrad. They named her after Tris, Lynn, and Christina.

Marlene is emotional, but not as much as Shauna, about how Tris was.

It is six in the morning and I am watching Tris sleep. We haven't gotten much sleep lately, because of the kids. Though sometimes Christina watches them. Speaking of Christina she and Will got back together. She gave him another chance and their relationship is slowely progressing. He was depressing when they broke up.

We all still feel bad for them. About their relationship and about what happend to Christina. She lost the baby when Tris and I got married, but she is pregnant again. She fell down the stairs and that is how she lost the kid.

I feel Tris wiggle under me. She open's her eyes. I lean down and kiss her. When I try to deepen the kiss she pulls away.

"Nu uh mister. Now I'm gonna take a shower." Tris says.

"Can I at least join you." I ask pouting my lip.

She lets out a sigh and says,"I guess."

I jump out af bed and follow her to the bathroom. The entire time we just mainly kiss. I tried to take it to the next level but she punched me, hard. It doesn't help that she has been at the gym.

We get out and I wrap a towel around my waist and heas out the door to let Tris get ready, while I get ready also. After about ten minutes later she comes out and she looks amazing as always.

I hear two cries and Tris and I head to the kids room, and do the usual. Change their dipers and feed them, or more like Tris does that. We dress them and head to breakfeast.

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I head to breakfeast. When we get their I see everyone having small talk. The usual. I sit down with the kids while Tobias grabs us food.

When he returns I give him a peck on the cheek and eat my food. Suddenly the lights turn all different neon colors and they are all pointing towards the entrance/exit. All conversation stops and everyone look in that direction. A bright white light and fog comes and out walk three people. Not just any people. Tori, and mom and dad. The lights turn normal and the fog and light are gone.

Caleb and I run up to them and pull them into a tight hug. Everyone else comes and hugs to. After the hugging, Zack and Ethan crawl over. I pick up Zack and Tobias picks up Ethan.

Dad stares wide eyed while Tori and Mom have a huge grin.

"I knew you two would have kids sooner or later." Tori says.

"Who are these." Mom asks.

"This is Zack and that is Ethan. Oh and this is Tobias." I say.

"Nice to see you again Tobias." Mom says.

"Same Mrs. Prior."

"Beatrice can I talk to you in private for a second." My father says.

"Sure." I hand Zack over to mom.

I follow dad to outside the cafeteria and he turns to me and says, "Beatrice Prior. I do not accept you marrying that man. He is using you. He isn't worth it. Why don't you marry Robert Black instead."

I'm sure I have a look of shock on my face.

I say, "I can't believe you said that dad! I love him and he loves me! And we are already married with two children!"

"Beatrice calm down. I'll make it simple. It's either me or him. You could start over and marry Robert."

"I can't believe your making me choose. I choose him."

I see his face soften. He says," OK. I was seeing how much you love him. All I said was a test. I can see he truly loves you but I had to know if you love him. And I can see that you do. I just want to make sure that you don't make a mistake."

"Thank you father. I do love him." I say. I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Come on Beatrice let's get back towards the others."

I nod my head as we head back and catch up.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. So until next time! Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! OK so I hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

**Tobias POV**

Tris and her father come back. I heard the whole conversation. I'm glad that Tris and her father do not hate eachother, and that Tris loves me and would choose me over Robert. I know she will never leave me. I love her and she loves me. I am also glad that her father knows that I love her.

Tris walks back over to us and takes Zack from Natalie.

I don't know what I would do if Tris, Uriah, and the others had not come back. When they were gone, no matter how hard someone tried we were always sad.

If Tris hadn't come back I would probably still be in bed. I would not have Zack and Ethan either. We all would still be sad, no matter how hard we tried to be happy.

The rest of the day we spend catching up. At eight Zack and Ethan finally fell asleep, so we said goodbye and headed home.

We put the two kids in their cribs and get changed into our pajamas.

I take off my shirt and put on some joggings. I lay on the bed while watching T.V. waiting for Tris to come out.

Tris finally comes out, with one of my shirts, like the night in Amity. She lays back and rests her head on my shoulder. I wonder if I could try to take things to the next leval without getting hit. I have about five bruises.

**Tris POV**

Tobias does not think inside his head. I heard him saying everything. But I feel bad for hurting him.

Tobias kisses me on the lips and I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck while laying on the bed with Tobias on top of me using his forearm to hold him. The kiss soon becomes filled with passion. My hands go down his back and I pull the shirt off. We stop the kiss to take off his shirt and mine. Tobias starts to kiss down my neck and collorbone, stoping every few times to leave a 'mark'. And lets just say things moved up from there.

PAGE BREAK

**Tobias POV**

I wake up with my love still asleep. She looks so cute when she is asleep. I see our clothes on the floor and remember about last night. I guess she felt bad about giving me those bruises. No matter what I know that both Tris and I are still Abnegation at heart.

I see her stir a little and her eyes open.

"Good morning beautiful." I say.

"Good morning." She says. "We have to get ready and get the kids ready then go down to breakfeast so we could eat."

"OK."

I just wish we could stay. But, that will never happen.

"I'm going to take a bath and before you say it, no you can't join me." She says.

"Why not." I say.

"Because I want to take a shower by myself. Can you go get the kids ready and put some clothes on first."

"Why? It's not like their gonna remember anything?" I question.

"Who cares. Now go."She says.

I groan and get out of bed and put on a t-shirt and boxers.

"And pants!" Tris yells.

I put on some pants also and go to the kids room. I get Ethan and put him in a black shirt and jeans with red socks and black shoes. I do the same with Zack. I sit on the couch with them in my lap.

Ethan looks at me and grabs my finger. I smile.

"Daddy." he says.

I smile the biggest smile in the world. He just said his first words. He laughs begins to clap. That just makes my smile wider.

"He just said his first words." Tris says with a smile on her face.

She is dressed up in what I heard a black tanktop and skinny jeans, with black shoes.

She comes over and carries Ethan.

"Come on let's go to the caferteria." Tris says.

"Mama." Ethan says. Tris looks at him and smiles. She kisses his forehead and he laughs.

I pick up Zack and he says, " Mama and daddy."

He begins to laugh and clap. I smile and kiss his forehead.

We go to the caferteria where all our friends are.

**OK guys! I think that this short story will come to an end cause it will only be the same stuff over and over again. One more chapter left. Review and stay awesome! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! OK so this is the last chapter! :( Sorry guys but I am out of ideas for this story. I do also have other stories , only one, but I hope y'all read it. Review and Enjoy.**

**Tris POV**

_Sixteen years later_

I can't believe it has been sixteen years. Mom and dad are doing fine. We ran into Susan and Robert and they have been fine. Susan and Caleb got together and they have a kid, Alyssa. Right now she is sixteen. Christina and Will only had one child, Olivia that is the same age as Alyssa. Marlene and Uriah had three children, one boy and two girls, Ryan who is sixteen, Amber and Rose who are eleven. Zeke and Shauna only had one, Beatrice who is sixteen but the second oldest. Tobias and I had six, five boys and one girl. Ethan and Zack who are seventeen and the oldest, Aaron who is sixteen, Jordan and Jackson who are eleven, and Natalie who is only five years old. She is small like me, but she has five brother that can protect her.

Zack and Alyssa are dating and so are Olivia and Ethan. Tori and George reunited. Bud survived and we filled him out on everything. He was happy and shocked.

Right now I am watching Tobias sleep. He for some reason, still looks eighteen when he is asleep even though he is thirty seven.

He opens his eyes and kisses me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. We better get up."

"Fine."

We get dressed for the day. I put my hair in a knot and put on a red tank top, black leather jeans, and red shoes. Tobias put on some simple jeans, a shirt and black shoes.

We head downstairs and start breakfast. I make pancakes and Tobias makes bacon. The kids come downstairs and grab a plate of breakfast while saying thank you. We all eat breakfast while joking around with each other, and I couldn't imagine a better life.

THE END

**So guys, this is the end of the story!:( But I do have other stories. Review what you think and stay awesome! :)**

**~divergentlover**


End file.
